iDon't Know What I Want
by Transition88
Summary: Sequel to 'iOnly Wanted Deli Ham' Sam's been having trouble moving on since she gave up Emma, and Freddie wants her to let go. But Sam may be able to change his mind. Bad summary, but please read!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! It's finally here, the sequel!

I thought, what better day to add this then Jennette's 18th b-day!

~~A few months later, Sam's POV~~

I guess I should fill you guys in on what's happened since I gave Emma up for adoption.

During the dance (right before I went into labor) Ryan asked Carly to go steady (he literally said "will you go steady with me?" what is this, 1985?) Carly was going to tell me, but I was a bit preoccupied. But anyways, they've been 'steady' ever since

Emma was adopted by this couple named Crystal and Rick.

They have no other family, except Rick's brother, who lives with them, and Crystal's cousin, who visits a lot.

Spencer had a goldfish named Leo, but he died, so then he got a goldfish named Charlie, whom Spencer thought was dead, so he flushed him alive.

Then he got a goldfish named Flipzey. I'm betting on him dying by the 14th, I have 20 bucks on it…

As for Freddie, and me, that's a long story…

Instead of 2 days, like most people stay after having a baby, I had to stay 4 because I was young, and small, so they wanted to make sure I was going to recover completely.

Freddie and I had one night to spend with Emma, and we only spent half of it with her, because they had to make sure she was healthy, (put her in that weird glass room with all the other babies and stuff.)

It was one of the most important nights of my life, because it would be the only time I ever saw my first child.

We kept her on that weird crib type thing they put the newborns in.

She was right next to my bed, and I lay right near the edge, watching her, as Freddie lay in the bed, arm around me, watching her too.

She was too small, and fragile, yet beautiful and perfect.

I loved her, and even though I didn't know her, I knew her.

But, I didn't keep her, because I wanted what was best for her.

Freddie and I decided on a closed adoption, instead of an open one.

We decided it would be too weird for Emma and too hard for us.

But, we made a deal, that even though we won't visit Emma, and she won't know about us, the people that adopt her still have to tell us how she is doing.

Once a month, they have to call us and tell us how healthy she is.

I know it's weird, but she's out daughter, and we deserve to know.

Well, that's pretty much everything that's happened in the past 2 ½ months…

Except one thing…

Freddie and I are going out.

**That was more of an intro than a chapter obviously, but review please!**


	2. Smoothies, Vampires, and a Phone

Wow! I am so sorry for the lack of updating!

It's really hard for me to update though, with my computer's situation… but I think I might have a solution, so cross your fingers that it works!

Boris Yeltin- Thanks, lol.

Midnight blue xx- Thank you!

Karly Black- I know right! Like a week, or 18 years would be fine!

Seddielovergrl- Aw Thank you!

Smiley Face- Ha ha thanks!

Randomness 101- SEDDIE FAN- Lol, thanks!

Ironish Rose- Lol, 'goddess' and thanks!

KPfan72491- Thanks!

xRubyBlue- Happy Late birthday! And thank you for sneaking on for me, lol.

Lyric Medliwe- Thanks! And will do!

Sarah- Aw, thankies!

MythScavenger- Thanks!

Elizzy- Thank you!

~~~~Sam's POV~~~

I'm not sure you could call this a 'date' because it felt like we were just hanging out.

It felt like our trio plus Ryan were all out getting smoothies, but Carly called it a 'double date.'

I glanced at my phone again, it was the 18th, which meant Crystal and Rick had to call.

(A/N: My bday is 9/18, lol)

"They still haven't called?" A frustrated Freddie asked.

I quickly shook my head 'no.'

Carly glanced between us " Come on guys, its only 4:30, just try to have a good time and forget about it."

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back into my bag.

Freddie glared at Carly then turned towards me.

"Yeah Sam, let's forget about our daughter!"

"It's their daughter now Freddie!" Carly snapped back.

"She's probably right Freddie, however" I glared at Carly "we have a right to know how she's doing!"

Carly rolled her eyes and Ryan uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck and let out a chuckle "good smoothies, eh?"

After the smoothies Carly and Ryan went to the mall, they invited us, but we lied and said we were going to head home.

Well, it was half true, except we were bothi going to Freddie's because his mom was mom was working late, and we rented a movie. But people didn't exactly approve of me and Freddie being alone together, ever since Emma. I mean, we didn't tell anyone, but we knew what their reactions would be.

Freddie and me wouldn't be doing anything, we were just going to pop some popcorn, grab a few fat cakes and peppy colas, and watch this 1960's horror movie Freddie rented.

(It turned out we were both into those kinds of movies.)

~~Freddie's POV~~

I sprinkled some extra butter onto the bowl of popcorn, and then sat down next to Sam, as she rested her head on my chest.

The lights were on and the movie just starting.

"See Freddie? That's what a real vampire looks like!" She told me, pointing to the girl on the screen.

I laughed and pointed at Carly's notebook that she left on my table earlier in the day.

"You see that sticker, Sam?" I asked, referring to the Edward Cullen sticker.

"Yeah."

"That's what a real fairy looks like."

We both laughed and then turned our attention back to the movie.

The rest of the 'date' consisted of the movie, a popcorn fight, and a peppy cola-drinking contest.

We hardly did anything…you know…. sexual…

Frankly, we haven't done anything but kiss, ever since the 'Emma' incident, and I don't really remember that night very well.

~~~Sam's POV~~  
After the movie I kissed Freddie goodbye and walked home…which really wasn't that far since I lived with the Shays. I loved it because we all lived so close it was like we were never apart.

I went upstairs to my room, and soon Carly joined me.

Some nights we would sleep in the same room like a sleepover.

I checked my phone one last time and sighed.

"Did they call?"

"Nope."

~~~~~A/N~~~~

Kinda short, but review please!


End file.
